The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an energy system having at least one energy unit and at least one DC/DC converter, wherein the DC/DC converter is coupled to at least one electrical component, and a power output to the electrical component can be controlled by the DC/DC converter, with the maximum power which can be output to the electrical component being determined by a power limit value of the DC/DC converter. The invention also relates to a method for controlling an energy system having at least one energy unit and at least one DC/DC converter, wherein the DC/DC converter is coupled to at least one electrical component, and a power output to the electrical component can be controlled by the DC/DC converter, with the maximum power which can be output to the electrical component being determined by a power limit value of the DC/DC converter.
DE 102 23 117 A1 discloses energy systems being formed from a plurality of sub-components. The power response of the individual components in this case influences the entire method of operation of the energy system. In this case, DC/DC converters are used, inter alia, to control power outputs to electrical components, in which case a specific power limit must not be exceeded for the DC/DC converter. The maximum power which can be output to the electrical component, which may be an electrical drive for a motor vehicle, is accordingly limited by the power limit of the DC/DC converter. Further additional electrical components connected to the DC/DC converter, such as electrical loads, reduce the maximum power which can be output to the electrical drive. The optimum availability of the electrical drive is thus reduced. Furthermore, it is possible that a power demand to the electrical component above the power limit of the DC/DC converter could result in the latter being damaged.